


Koi no Kamaitachi

by Mikurira



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: Alternate Reality, Amnesia, Canon Universe, M/M, Realistic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: Tsuyoshi kehilangan ingatan 14 tahun masa hidupnya setelah mengalami kecelakaan hari itu. Agensi ingin mencuci ulang ingatannya, tapi Koichi tidak berpikiran demikian. Bagaimanapun juga eksistensi Tsuyoshi adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi begitu saja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelum dipublish sudah dibaca ulang dan dibeta oleh para mbak mbak cantik fans KK yang entah boleh saya sebut namanya atau tidak disini (lol)  
> Enjoy!

_KinKi Kids’ Domoto Tsuyoshi (37) Mengalami Cidera Dikepala Akibat Kecelakaan Mobil (09/13/2016) Malam._

Koichi mengernyit, mematikan layar ponselnya begitu membaca berita tersebut _masih_ menjadi headline teratas situs-situs berita saat ini. Ia menghela napas panjang mematikan rokoknya sambil mengelus Pan yang sudah lama tertidur lelap di pangkuannya.

 _Sekarang apa?_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Kerutan kini terlihat diantara kedua alisnya.

Sekarang dia tidak tau harus memulai dari mana.

 

* * *

 

 

**_2 hari yang lalu._ **

Hari itu Koichi dan Tsuyoshi baru saja menyelesaikan syutingnya dengan Nishiuchi Mariya-san untuk acara Bunbuboon yang akan ditayangkan pada awal Oktober nanti. Memang jadwal pekerjaan mereka hari itu seharusnya hanya syuting acara televisi saja, tapi mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan konser tur yang akan dimulai akhir bulan September nanti, mereka berdua masih harus mempersiapkan beberapa hal-hal di dalamnya; seperti urusan panggung dan lain-lain.

Sebenarnya Koichi tahu kalau jadwal mereka cukup padat untuk beberapa minggu terakhir, apalagi dengan tambahan kegiatan syuting Tsuyoshi dalam film [Gintama] yang juga semakin menambah kesibukan waktu dirinya. Beberapa waktu terakhir pun Tsuyoshi mengeluhkan tentang lututnya yang sakit kepada Koichi, tapi walaupun begitu, pada akhirnya tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan mengenai hal itu. Memang kalau berbicara seperti itu rasanya terdengar cukup dingin, tapi memang begitulah keadaannya. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali memberikannya sedikit waktu istirahat dan sedikit bantuan seperti _hiza support_ atau _joint supplement_ kepada Tsuyoshi.

Malam itu Koichi menyuruh Tsuyoshi untuk pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Koichi berkata pada Tsuyoshi untuk memberikan urusan tata panggung kepadanya—dan ia berjanji akan menjelaskannya kepada Tsuyoshi lagi esok harinya jika ingin ada perubahan lagi. Tsuyoshi tidak menolak, ia hanya bisa mengikuti apa perkataan Koichi kepadanya, terlebih lagi dengan nada bicara yang lebih mirip memaksa itu, membuat Tsuyoshi semakin tidak bisa membantahnya. Walaupun sejujurnya hal itu juga membuat Tsuyoshi tersenyum kecil saat memikirkannya. Ia tahu Koichi mengkhawatirkan keadaannya lebih dari apapun.

Hari itu manajer Tsuyoshi sedang diberikan tugas lain untuk mempersiapkan tur mereka juga. Semua orang sibuk, termasuk para manajer dan para staff juga. Ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk Tsuyoshi pulang sendirian, walaupun biasanya ia selalu diantar oleh manajernya atau Koichi, tapi hari ini berbeda dari biasanya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak nyaman dalam hatinya, meski pada akhirnya Tsuyoshi tetap memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian lebih cepat hari itu.

Dua jam kemudian, Koichi mendapatkan telepon dari agensi-nya yang mengatakan bahwa Tsuyoshi mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanannya pulang hari itu. Mendengar hal itu, seluruh kegiatan hari itupun akhirnya dibatalkan oleh Koichi, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia segera bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit dimana Tsuyoshi berada malam itu.

 

* * *

 

 

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Tentu media tidak akan melewatkan dan membiarkan berita yang mencengangkan seperti ini lewat begitu saja, terlebih lagi mengingat bahwa KinKi Kids akan memasuki tahun ke-20 Anniversary debut mereka. Media bergerak cepat mencari tahu informasi, berbondong-bondong menyebarkan isu kesana kemari meski tanpa fakta yang jelas; bahkan ada isu miring mengenai hubungan buruk Koichi dan Tsuyoshi yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini. Spekulasi soal _Jimusho_ yang tidak tanggap dalam menangani kasus juga kembali muncul, memanas-manaskan berita bubarnya SMAP yang juga dikait-kaitkan. Berita-berita aneh pun semakin bermunculan, yang pada akhirnya pihak dari agensi pun memutuskan untuk mengadakan konferensi pers mengenai hal ini.

Kini Koichi berdiri dihadapan puluhan kamera yang menyorotnya, mengatakan untuk tidak perlu cemas akan keadaan partnernya karena Tsuyoshi sedang ditangani dan dirawat dengan baik di rumah sakit. Walaupun kata-kata darinya begitu meyakinkan, Koichi sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin dengan hal tersebut. Sudah dua hari Tsuyoshi belum juga sadarkan diri dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Para fans di sosial media yang menyebarkan video beberapa menit saat konferensi pers Koichi di televisi itu pun banyak yang berspekulasi aneh, tidak terkecuali dengan adanya warna hitam pada bagian bawah mata Koichi yang ditambah dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat lelah.

Koichi tahu semua mengkhawatirkan keadaan Tsuyoshi. Dan ia kesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengubah keadaannya saat itu.

 

* * *

 

 

Hari itu selesai melakukan interview dari beberapa wartawan, Koichi pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Tsuyoshi. Manajernya berkata bahwa Tsuyoshi akhirnya berhasil sadarkan diri, membuat Koichi ingin segera melihat keadaannya, sekaligus ingin memarahinya dan menegurnya karena tidak berhati-hati saat sedang menyetir mengendarai mobil.

Koichi berjalan menuju ke ruangan dimana Tsuyoshi dirawat, menemui kakak peremuan Tsuyoshi beserta kekasihnya dan ibu Tsuyoshi yang menatap nanar ke arahnya di sana. Mereka semua menatap Koichi seperti baru saja mengetahui sesuatu hal yang seharusnya tidak dibertahukan. Tentu saja hal itu malah membuat Koichi panik, mengira bahwa berita keadaan Tsuyoshi saat itu adalah lebih buruk dari perkiraannya. Lelaki itu buru-buru berjalan masuk ke ruangan, menatap kedua bola mata bulat Tsuyoshi yang menatapnya berkaca.

“Kou-chan?” Koichi berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu.

… _Kou-chan?_

Koichi berjalan mendekat. Keduanya terdiam saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Tsuyoshi membuka kembali mulutnya.

“Maaf, aku kehilangan ingatanku…”

Dan hari itu jugalah Koichi akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Tsuyoshi mengalami Retrograde Amnesia karena benturan keras di kepalanya. Tsuyoshi tidak bisa mengingat apapun selama 14 tahun terakhir kehidupannya yang lalu, dan sekarang, Koichi tidak tahu harus mulai menjelaskan darimana tentang semua hal itu.

 


End file.
